Typical Drama
by PotatoOrcus
Summary: Fairy Tail AU Natsu is best friends with Lucy, maybe wanting something more. Lucy is the most popular kid in school, longing for everyone to stop pairing her up with a certain pink-haired boy. Can they survive through this high school adventure without all the commotion?


Natsu thought the rumors were false. But no, looking at the car pulling up another kid was coming, and this time, was very different. Apparently the person in question was the child of the richest man on this continent, who passes away a week ago. He had left all his money to his only child, insisting in his will that she must go to the same orphanage Natsu had inhabited for the last six years of his life. Well, he'd lived in the place ever since he was placed on the porch of the old shack, hadn't he? He wish that Lizanna would stop bugging him to play doll with her, since nobody else will.

He sighed as he looked out the window, and though, _Great, another one. They're gonna leave like everybody else anyways_. Everybody but him and a few others like Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Jellal have all come and gone. Like him, they were the kind of people who faded into the background and never tried to stand out. Or just plain trouble like Laxus. And just like that, a horn signaling lunchtime was blown. Natsu ran down the spiral stairs and when he arrived at the table, he was gasping for air. An extremely unfamiliar scent, that of a stranger, was in the air, drifting across the plot of land. The he looked right in front of himself. Of course. The stranger was sitting at one of the tables, looking off into space, with a dreamy, _no_, he realized, almost _murderous_ glare. Didn't see how he mistaken it, but it must be that she was pretty. Real pretty. The something smacked him in the back and he realized that he was staring.

"Ow Gray! Stop running into me like that some times!" Natsu swiped at a bare shoulder. "And stop looking as if you are dead, 'cause you look like a zombie!" _And put some clothes on_, he thought to himself, looking at Gray's bare chest. Okay, he took what he said earlier back. Gray wasn't adopted yet because nobody wants to raise a kid who's half naked all the time.

"Yeah, I ran into you because you were staring at the newcomer, egg brain." Gray retorted rather smugly, yet with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"I…um…wasn't staring…or anything," Natsu stammered, his face turning a little pink. "Though…um…wouldn't you stare if you saw an intruder here?"

"Alright, break it up boys." The redhead around eight years old stood at the bottom of the stairs spoke with utter authority. "We have a guest here, a new friend! You shouldn't bicker in front of her, you'll set a bad example!"

The replacement "mother" as they called her, Mira, Lizanna's older sister, walked into the room, dragging two nine year old boys along with her, who were shaking there fists at each other, muttering death threats. _Gajeel and Jellal_, Natsu thought with anger, since yesterday they teamed up on him and stole his diner.

Mira walked up to the girl and started to ask her questions about her life. The girl never said anything, since Mira was talking miles upon miles per minute. And then, Natsu spoke up.

"I'm hungry, could you hurry up?" He grumbled, "My belly's empty. Especially because there weren't any leftovers for me to eat. Jellal and Gajeel sole my diner."

Mira looked at him sharply as she turned around and that was when the newcomer spoke. "I'm really hungry too, I feel like eating the entire world!" She declared, startling everybody in the room. "And besides, my dad told me that once he died, I could spend his money all on food! So I put a around ten million jewels in the envelope on the desk over there. I'm starving," she added defiantly.

They all stared at her. _No kid_, they all decided, _should have that much money_. _Even if they are the daughter of a wealthy but dead man_. Mira looked at the kid and said, "We-ll, I w-ill, if y-ou tell me y-our na-me?"

The girl glared at her and stated the following, " Feed me first and I will, _eventually_."

Well, that was true. She had to tell them her name _eventually_. _And maybe she will_, Natsu thought, _Right after diner. Or maybe we'll get unlucky and have to wait for ten years_. But still, it doesn't change the fact that she crossed Mira, and so easily too, without a scolding, since Mira was hurrying to put the food on plates. That day, they all ate in silence for that every first time since Natsu remembered.


End file.
